Lizzie's Decision
by Peachtea
Summary: Gordo expresses his feelings towards Lizzie. Does Lizzie feel the same? My first L/G fic. Read and find out! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Well this is my first L/G fic. Be easy on me okay. ^-^ Disclaimer: I will have only one disclaimer. I do not own any of Lizzie McGuire. I own nothing at all.  
  
A/N: *thoughts*  
  
Chapter One --------------  
  
Lizzie was awaken from her slumber to a loud bang coming from outside. She remembered taking a long peaceful Friday afternoon nap in her brightly lit room which was now consume with the color gray. *how could it rain on her first day of summer* She walked towards her window and all she saw were depressing clouds forming and little trinkets of rain beginning to drop. She began to frantic because never in her life she could ever stand a thunder storm. Her first reaction was to call her best friends Miranda Sanchez and David (Gordo) Gordon, but she had to ask for her parent's permission first. Lizzie made her way to her bedroom door to go downstairs when she was frighten by a bolt of lighting. She dashed out of her room as fast as her legs could carry her. It began to pour really bad as Lizzie walked downstairs. She was greeted to a soundless home. No Matt running around causing chaotic outburst ever so often. *Thank God the Worm isn't home* She walked towards her kitchen to find a note taped on the refrigerator door from her mother.  
  
"Lizzie, your father and I are at Matt's school for another parent teacher conference. We will be home shortly, for now there is leftover chicken from last night's dinner. Love, Mom."  
  
Lizzie looked at the time on the microwave, which read 6:11. *Man I'm missing Friends right now* She placed the note in the trash can and headed towards the phone. She picked up her green cordless phone and dialed Gordo's number. The phone rang three times before the familiar voice she recognized often answered.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Gordo this is Lizzie. I was wondering, if it's okay with your parents that is, if you could come over to my house to keep me company from the storm?"  
  
"Umm, sure hold on let me go ask."  
  
Lizzie waited patiently as her friend dropped the phone in search for his parents while twirling a lock of her shiny golden blonde hair.  
  
"Hey, my parents said it was alright, but they were wondering if I could spend the night since they are leaving for the weekend to a conference in New York."  
  
"I don't think my parents would mind, but just in case I'll invite Miranda."  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
"Okay Gordo, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
As she hung up with Gordo, she pushed the talk button and dialed her mom's cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Jo speaking"  
  
"Hey mom, since it's raining I was wondering if Gordo and Miranda could come over and spend the night."  
  
"Of course sweetie, but make sure with their parents that they said it was okay."  
  
"Well, Gordo's parents said yes since they are going out of town, as for Miranda I'm going to call her right now."  
  
"Okay Lizzie, have fun. Oh, there is frozen pizza in the freezer if you guys are hungry."  
  
"Thanks mom, I love you."  
  
"Love you too, bye."  
  
Lizzie yet again pushed the talk button on her cordless phone and dialed Miranda's number  
  
*I can't wait till Miranda gets here so she can dish about the latest news on Ethan Craft dumping Kate.*  
  
"Hola"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Sanchez, is Miranda home?"  
  
"Hi Lizzie, hold on for second while I go call her."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
In the background Lizzie heard Miranda's mom yelling for her.  
  
"MIRANDA, LIZZIE'S ON THE PHONE!!"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Randa, are you doing anything later on?"  
  
"No, why?" asked a breathless Miranda  
  
"Gordo is coming over to spend the night and I was wondering if you would like to come over and we could have a nice cozy slumber party."  
  
"Hold on chicka let me go ask my mom"  
  
Lizzie heard her friend talking to her mom in Spanish, but it seems like it's not going to well.  
  
"Lizzie, my mom said no. We are going to Mexico tomorrow morning to visit my sick uncle. I'm sorry, but I hope you guys have lots of fun. Don't worry I'll be home Monday night."  
  
"Aw, that sucks Miranda, but I hope your uncle is okay. ~door bell rings~ Well I have to go, Gordo is here. Don't want him to get drenched.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Lizzie placed her phone on the receiver and went to go answer the door. There stood Gordo in his pajama pants sporting a white vintage Old Navy shirt. In his right hand were his duffle bag and five DVDs. *Looks like tonight would be a movie night.*  
  
"Hey Gordo come on in"  
  
"Hey McG, can you lend me a hand here?"  
  
Lizzie reached out to help with his belongings when their hands collided with each other. Both hands still holding on to the duffle bag, Lizzie looked up and smiled. Lizzie could've sworn she saw a twinkle in Gordo's eyes, but she let it go and placed his items near the door to dry off.  
  
*Am I feeling okay? Did I just see Gordo's eyes twinkle and his cheeks a shade of pink?*  
  
"So when is Miranda coming?" Gordo asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.  
  
Lizzie flicked her bangs from her eyes and responded, "Oh she can't make it; she is going to Mexico with her parents to visit her sick uncle. They'll be back Monday night"  
  
"So it's just us two then. I hope you don't mind, I bought some DVDs with me. I have Minority Report, Gone in 60 Seconds, Joy Ride, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and last but not least Legally Blonde." (A/N: Are these movie choices okay? They were random thoughts running through my head) What will it be McGuire?"  
  
*If Miranda can't be here, I still have my other best friend to spend some time with. Plus he brought a chick flick movie*  
  
"Wow Gordo, all those movies seem good, but my choice would have to be Legally Blonde. I mean Reese Witherspoon is like my idol; she wears a lot of pink. So, is it okay with you Gordo?" Lizzie looked at her friend, and saw him roll his eyes which implies, "Shoot me now, not another chick flick".  
  
"I knew you would pick that one, but I get to pick the movie to watch afterwards and that would be Joy Ride."  
  
"That's fine, but lets go to the kitchen, I'm starving for frozen pizza!"  
  
***Gordo's POV***  
  
I can't believe it's going to be just the two of us. I mean I love Miranda and all, but sometimes I just want some alone time with Lizzie. Tonight so far is going out well. Just me and her watching movies, but I hope I have the courage to tell her how I feel once and for all. I was walking behind her and I could smell the scent of her perfume. How I long to wrap my arms around her petite waist and touch her soft shiny blonde hair. I didn't even hear her calling my name, until she snapped her fingers in front of my face.  
  
"Gordo, Gordo, GORDO! *snapped fingers in front of his face* are you in there?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I just had a lot of stuff running through my head." I felt my cheeks beginning to burn up.  
  
"Okay... so what kind of pizza do you want? Pepperoni or Hamburger?"  
  
"Pepperoni."  
  
"Alright, you can set up in the living room, while I make the pizza."  
  
"Okay"  
  
I helped Lizzie with the drinks and placed them on her wooden table in the living room. I got up to place Legally Blonde in her DVD player when a pair of soft hands covered my eyes. I wonder who it could be.  
  
"Oh no I'm being attack," I said sarcastically.  
  
I heard her giggle, so I turned around and I was face to face with the most beautiful angel ever. I stared into her beautiful amber eyes as she stared into my eyes. That radiant smile of hers was ever so warming. Everyday I yearn for a kiss on those strawberry colored lips.  
  
I felt the distance between us begin to close and I felt her breath against my face. Her arms were still wrapped around my shoulders. I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer for a soft kiss. As our lips touched, I felt a tingle of joy run down my spine as I held her in my arms, kissing her. She pulled away slowly and looked at me with her innocent eyes. "Gordo, what just happened?"  
  
Well there you go, my first L/G fic? What do you think? Please R/R. look for chapter 2 soon 


	2. Chapter Two

Previously: Gordo kisses Lizzie and Lizzie is left stunned.  
  
A/N: *thoughts  
  
Chapter Two  
  
***Lizzie's POV***  
  
I couldn't believe it. One minute we were talking, now he kissed me. What am I to do? I never looked at Gordo this way before. The kiss, it was sweet and warm, but I don't know what to do. Breaking from my thoughts, I realized that my arms were still wrapped around his shoulders. I pulled back and felt my face burning up. I didn't know what to say, but luckily for me Gordo broke the silence.  
  
"Lizzie I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I can understand if you don't feel the same way, but there has been something I've been trying to tell you since the last day of school," Gordo said nervously yet trying to build up confidence.  
  
"Ever since you kissed me on the cheek, I thought maybe you have noticed me as more than a friend and you were willing to give me a chance to be one of your "cute guys" that you are crazy about. I know I've never mentioned anything before that I liked you because I was always interrupted. Lizzie, I -  
  
Gordo was still speaking, but I found enough courage to finally speak.  
  
"Gordo, I know I've been self absorbed with Ethan's looks and not noticing the signals you give me, I just don't know what to say. I never thought of us as more than friends. Everyone told me that you had a crush on me, but I still couldn't believe it. That kiss I gave you was a thank you kiss for all you have done for me and for always being there when I needed you. *I knew it wasn't true. Deep down I did have feelings for him, but I can't handle the pain if we were to ever break up* Gordo you are like a brother to me and I feel weird about dating my best friend I've known my entire life. I just thought if we were to get together as an item, what would happen if we split up? I don't want to damage a great friendship. Just give me time to think about what just happened, but until I can come to my senses you would have to spend the night in Matt's room."  
  
I couldn't believe what I just said, but I'm so confused that I need to be alone. I looked up and saw Gordo's blue eyes began to water, but I can tell he's trying his best to hold it in. All I wanted to do was to run over to him and give him a great long hug and comfort him, but I knew I couldn't because it felt awkward. Just when I was about to open my mouth, my mom's voice was heard.  
  
"Hey kids, what are you doing?" a tired Mrs. McGuire said, but noticing a bit of tension between her daughter and Gordo.  
  
"Hey Mrs. McG! Me and Lizzie were just about to watch a movie, care to join us?"  
  
I was surprised Gordo was quick to answer because knowing me I would begin to stutter.  
  
"Aw, how sweet of you to ask, but I am feeling tired so I'm going upstairs to shower. Sam, come say goodnight." Mrs. McGuire called to Mr. McGuire with a yawn.  
  
I walked with my mom to the hallway. As I was approaching I heard a small snore coming from my father sleeping restlessly on the railing. I let out a little giggle and looked at my mom to say goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight mom." I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight kids. You don't have to worry about Matt; he'll be out of the way for quite some time. As of today Matt is grounded for a week." My mom said this with a stern look towards Matt who let out a yelp. "It wasn't my fault that me and Lanny put mud in the teacher's coffee. She said it wasn't smooth enough," Matt spoke to no one in particular.  
  
My mom went upstairs with a scared terrifying boy walking behind her. I tell you that Matt is quite a trouble maker.  
  
After everyone went upstairs, I turned around and headed back towards the living room. I noticed Gordo had taken a seat on the sofa and he had quite a disappointed look on his face. I sat down next to him, and yet again we were in another awkward silence. I had a lot of things running through my head, but I didn't know where to begin; to tell Gordo I feel the same way or to just tell him to give me some more time. I was fidgeting with my fingers when I felt a pair of soft delicate hands clasped over mines. I turned my head to the side and saw Gordo looking at me with innocent eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, I don't know what to say anymore. But I will tell you this. I love you Lizzie. I always have and always will. If you gave us a chance I know deep down in my heart I would never hurt you."  
  
Before I could say anything, Gordo leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. It was so sweet and sentimental that I didn't want his lips to leave. "I guess I better go get my things and put them in Matt's room. Goodnight Lizzie, sweet dreams." Gordo got up and bent over and placed another kiss on my forehead and walked upstairs.  
  
I was left speechless. Gordo said he will always love me. The question I need to answer is do I love him back?  
  
I got up from my sofa and made my way to my room. *what a slumber party*  
  
I brushed my teeth and washed my face and changed into my frog pajamas. I couldn't go to sleep, so I walked towards my stereo and turned it on. A smile formed at the corner of my mouth when the song playing sounded very familiar.  
  
she paints her nails and she don't know  
  
he's got her best friend on the phone  
  
she'll wash her hair  
  
his dirty clothes are all he gives to her  
  
and he's got posters on the wall  
  
of all the girls he wished she was  
  
and he's everything to her  
  
I remembered Gordo playing this song during one of our conversations. It was the time Ronnie broke up with me and he was there talking to me and reassuring me there were other guys who will love me for me. Miranda told me how jealous Gordo was when he saw me and Ronnie kissed. It killed me inside that Gordo ever thought of me that way. I had a crush on him in the fourth grade, but I couldn't bare the fact of ending a great friendship. But when he told me he had a date with Brooke, I felt my world fall apart. I had to keep my feelings in until I was ready.  
  
I didn't even notice the song changed, but it was how I felt, confused. I sat on my bed cuddling Mr. Snuggles and thinking of the memories me and Gordo shared when we were alone, while Miranda was out of town. I've never seen this side of Gordo before. So open and free. I let out a yawn and went under the covers dreaming of Gordo  
  
***End of Lizzie's POV***  
  
Lizzie was soon drawn to sleep to the sounds of Sarah McLachlan. Little did she know, a figure was standing outside her door. "I love you Lizzie McGuire." The figure said silently while watching his perfect angel sound asleep.  
  
A/N: Well there's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. So be patient for chapter 3. Don't forget to R/R. The song was from American Hi-Fi: Flavor of the Weak. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm sorry for the chapters being all screwed! This is my first time, so I'm learning on my own. So if it happens again bare with me, I'm a newbie!! Okay back with the story.  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Previously: Lizzie is confused with her feelings for Gordo.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
***Gordo's POV***  
  
I did it. I told Lizzie, well actually showed her. I kissed her! The kiss was so incredible, soft and passionate. I didn't want to let go of her. Her lips were so delicate and tasted like sweet honey; I wanted more. The kiss was great, but my feelings were torn. Lizzie was confused, she wanted time to straighten things out, and therefore I am spending the night in Matt's room. As I was lying on Matt's floor, I could hear him snoring and kicking in bed. Before he went to bed he asked why I wasn't sleeping in Lizzie's room. "Gordo, what brings you to my chamber? Why aren't you in Lizzie's room?" he said while stretching and yawning. "Let's just say, your sister needs some "alone" time" I told him with air quotes in the air. "Looks like you have it hard for Lizzie." I looked at him confused and asked, "What are you talking about having it hard?" "Don't try to play dumb Gordo; I see the way you look at my sister. It's gross, but Lizzie is a sweet kid, but if you hurt her..." *Whoa is Matt turning good* "Matt, I really don't know what you are talking about, but you don't have to worry I will never hurt her. Goodnight Matt." "Don't try to deny it Gordo, do something before it's too late. Night G-man" Matt got up and turned off the light. I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning and thinking of what Matt just told me. It was soon erase with the image of Lizzie. I stopped and thought about our conversation earlier. I felt like my world collapsed and that I was going to lose Lizzie for good. "Gordo you are like a brother to me and I feel weird about dating my best friend I've known my entire life. I just thought if we were to get together as an item, what would happen if we split up? I don't want to damage a great friendship. Just give me time to think about what just happened, but until I can come to my senses you would have to spend the night in Matt's room." I couldn't take it anymore; I had to go see her. I have to do what Matt told me before it is too late and some lame guy tries to take her away again. *Maybe she is still awake*  
  
I got up silently walking towards the door not waking up the little critter and turned the door knob. I made my way towards Lizzie's room and opened the door slightly to find a sleeping McGuire. I stood there watching her sleep peacefully and said in a low whisper, "I love you Lizzie McGuire." To my surprise she tossed and with sleepy eyes she looked up and stared at me. "Gordo, is that you?" she said not audible for me to understand.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzie I thought you were asleep." I tried explaining to her, but she got up and walked towards me.  
  
"Gordo, we need to talk." She said by grabbing my hands and leading me to her bed.  
  
"Gordo, what you just told right now, is it true?" she sat Indian-style looking straight at me and I sat across from her with my right foot crossed under my left thigh.  
  
Oh crap she heard me! I thought she was asleep. I felt my face burn as my mouth become dry. I was trying my best not to stutter but I could hardly force myself to speak. I was speechless, but Matt's words echoed through my head. "Don't try to deny it Gordo, do something before it's too late." Now is the time I must tell Lizzie everything.  
  
"Um, yeah Lizzie it's true. I mean it with all my heart. I would die for you. I love you a lot Lizzie ever since I met you. I wanted to be with you forever and grow old with you. I think about you all the time. I get jealous when you talk about Ethan everyday. I wanted you to notice me. That time when we played the murder mystery game, all I wanted was for people to notice me but I only wanted one person to notice me, and she did. I wanted to tell you how I felt. But what did I tell you? Every time I build up my confidence, I'm always interrupted. You mean everything to me. You are the reason I wake up every morning. But sometimes Lizzie you are so confusing. I feel like you only talk to me about Ethan and not anything about me. You don't ask me how my day is or how I am doing. I feel like a con. I feel you are only using me to get to Ethan. But you know what Lizzie? I let it go because what I feel for you is deep and true. I love you a whole lot. I don't ever want to lose you. I promise you if you gave me a chance I'll treat you like a princess and I promise you I will never hurt you like Ronnie. I only see myself with you and no one else. Lizzie I love you." I finally did it. I felt so free, I told her everything.  
  
I looked up and saw Lizzie's eyes watery. I don't know what she is thinking right now, but I just I want her to feel the same. I want to be with her and that's all. I want to hold her for eternity. That eternity brought me back to reality when I felt my whole body fell back. Lizzie got up and hugged me. She was crying on my shoulders and that was when I noticed her pajamas. I never saw her in anything but some plaid shorts and a long t- shirt. But what I saw was amazing. She had a really nice body. Okay need to concentrate on something else like speaking!  
  
"Lizzie?" I said her name with my voice cracking a little.  
  
Lizzie pulled away from the hug and said with tears in her eyes, "Gordo that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard you say. I never knew you felt for me this way. I knew you liked me but not love me. When I kissed you, I thought you didn't feel the same because you never said anything. But now I know how you feel about expressing yourself. I mean I tried to tell you how I felt when I saw you dancing with Parker or going out with Brooke. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find enough courage to open my mouth and say something. I had mixed emotions, but I tried to push my feelings aside because I didn't want to ruin such a great friendship." Lizzie said in rush with a little flush of pink in her cheeks. Could she possibly trying to say she likes me?  
  
"Lizzie, so what are you trying to say? Do you want to give us a chance?" I said in small voice because I was too scared to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Gordo I'm still having these weird feelings, but I'll go with my instinct for once and say yes I will give us a chance." She said with a smile.  
  
I didn't know what came over me but I grabbed her face and pulled her in a long affectionate kiss. To my surprise she let me keep going. This time it was longer and intimate. Her lips were soft against mines. I felt her hands wrapped around my neck playing with my curls. It sent a shiver down my spine. I pulled her closer to me with my arms wrapped around her warm petite back. I felt the smoothness of her silky frog pajamas and it felt like heaven. I felt like I landed on cloud nine and there was nothing in the world that could break me free from this blissful embrace. I lingered towards the bottom of shirt and put my hands on her smooth back. As I continued to rub her back, Lizzie pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. "Gordo, I think we should take it slowly." She said while trying to fix her shirt.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm sorry I never intended to go that far. I guess I was caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry." I felt my face turn the reddest of red.  
  
"Gordo, no it's okay. I understand. Things were heating up a bit." She said looking at her feet in her shy little voice. "So how are the sleeping arrangements in Matt's room?" she said looking up with her radiant smile. I just love seeing her smile. It's so magical and I fall more in love with her every time she smiles. It makes me think of that song by Nine Days – Absolutely Story of a Girl, when the singer goes, "I absolutely love her, when she smiles" I do love it when she smiles. It brings out the color of her eyes. Those amber eyes were the first thing I noticed, and then it was that smile that brings her eyes out more. I couldn't help but stare at her for a long time when it just hit me that she asked about my living arrangements. "Oh, I'm sleeping on the floor as usual and Matt's snoring away." I said after five minutes of staring at the most beautiful girl sitting across from me. "Well if you want you can get your things and sleep on my floor" she asked a little nervous but hey I'm back in her room at least. "Sure, I'll be right back". I said as I got up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips that I wished it would've last forever.  
  
I was in Matt's room packing my stuff, when I realized me and Lizzie are an item now! I wonder what we our going to tell Miranda? Should I ask her out to the movies and dinner tomorrow? So many things were running in my head, but all I know is I want to be with her and only her. A/N: well there you go, the real chapter three! I'm starting on my next chapter once I get home from swimming at my friend's house. So enjoy reading and remember to R/R. My next chapter would be in Lizzie's POV. 


End file.
